


Those Left Behind [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Behind the Scenes, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, POV Minor Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kunsel meets Cissnei in a run-down bar in the slums, he realizes that there can be no happy ending to this sorry tale. They were too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Left Behind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351211) by [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat). 



Length: 0:05:22  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/those%20left%20behind.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
